Giant Mecha of SHHS
History Hyakuji High's Mecha A large portion of anime can either be called Shounnen or Shoujo. Boy or Girl Manga dedicated mostly to either fighting, for boys, or romance, for girls. Which can be easily parodies, emulated, or simply played out in Hyakuji's plot. But another large chunk of anime are the series involving mecha. From those powered by battery cells to those powered by hot blood meechas are a huge part of anime. Thus Hiro and YosukeKobe started in the Shadow Games Arc to bring several of these giant Mecha to the site. Mecha List Arbalest (Arm Slave) Height: 8.5 Meters Weight: 9.8 Tons Maximum Battle Time: 100 Hours, 20 minutes with photon powered battery Power Source: Palladium (cold nuclear fusion reactor) Ross & Humbleton APR 2500c Prototype Proton Battery Power Booster Pack (Increases jump and reaction ability. Fixed Armaments: *AM 11 12.7mm chain gun (x2) *XM 18 wire gun (x2) Standard Portable Firearms: *Otto/Melala "Boxer" 57mm scattershot *Royal Ordnance M1108 anti-tank dagger *GeoTron Electronics GRAW-2 Monomolecular cutter Points of Interest: *Loaded with a Lambda Driver Compatible Kaiser First Appearance: ??? Height: 56.8 meters Weight: 148.1 tons Weapon Systems: Pilots Kouta Azuma, Shoko Azuma *Over-Beam (オーバー・ビーム) A fast moving laser beam fired from the crown jewel of the Kaiser's forehead.' *Spiral Knuckle (スパイラルナックル) The Compatible Kaiser charges one of its arms, and launches the hand in a spinning attack, directed at its enemy. This attack is similar to Great Mazinger's "Drill Pressure Punch". *Kaiser Boomerang (カイザー・ブーメラン) The gold mounts on the Compatible Kaiser's shoulders and feet detach to form a cross, which is thrown as a cutting weapon. *Kaiser Burst (カイザー・バースト) A burst of blazing light emits from the Compatible Kaiser's chest. The initials "BF" can be seen as the beam is fired before hitting multiple enemy targets. *Kaiser Tornado (カイザー・トルネード) The Compatible Kaiser unleashes two Spiral Knuckle attacks from both its hands and a blast of the Kaiser Burst. When its hands reattach to its body, the Compatible Kaiser tackles its target with a series of melee strikes, evenutally sending it airborne. As a finisher, the Compatible Kaiser rushes to the air at full speed, landing a punch at the enemy's torso. The enemy splits into two before exploding as Compatible Kaiser powers down. Despite its name, there is no actual tornado involved in the technique. '' Hyakuzor '''First Appearance' The attack of Zorc Height ??? Weight ??? Information: The pinnacle of robotic technology. Crafted from a new super Alloy derived from a special element found hidden beneath Hyakuji, Hyakuzor is the ultimate Mecha. It was designed and planned by Ayumi Hitagawa and is her ultimate work. Specific specs are completly classified, but the unit stands on a comparable height level to reknowned beast of Dr. Kabuto fame, Mazinkaiser. What is known is that its armor is made of this new Alloy and it is powered by Neo-Photon power. The unit uses the new Image Feedback System (IFS) where the pilot's own thoughts and feelings are integrated into Hyakuzor. The downside, however, is that the Pilot will feel whatever Hyakuzor feels and his ultimate attacks use the pilot's own life force. Since its return it has been discovered that Ayumi Hitagawa made several upgrades to Hyakuzor. The first is the addition of two extra cockpits located in the waist of Hyakuzor. Though it can still be operated by one Pilot, the new Mode allows it to reach a higher potential via three. The Lead Pilot controls the actual movements and actions, the second regulated Hyakuzor's power rating and the third actually uses their own spirit to supply power to Hyakuzor. The other upgrade is a special feature known as Overboost Mode. It is a shout activated system like the attacks. When initiated it draws upon the very life energy of its pilot(s) to up all its capabilities and attacks. This mode causes extreme physical damage on the user(s) and prolonged use can cause permanent mental trauma and even death. It is reccomended to avoid using Overboost Mode when operating with a single pilot. Hyakuzor can only be activated by the Pilot shouting, "Hyaku-Up!" Typical Super Robot Theme Song: -GONG by JAM Project -GONG Ver. Alpha III by JAM Project Attacks: (NOTE: All attacks must be shouted to activate) *Hyaku-Punch: In classic Super Robot fashion, the fists (from elbows down) of Hyakuzor can be launched off at rocket speed to rush at the enemy and attack. One or two can be launched and the fists automatically return to Hyakuzor unless destroyed. *Hyaku-Driver: An alternative use of the Hyaku-Punch. The fists spin at a high enough velocity to create a drilling effect. *Blast Cutter: Drains some of the Pilot's energy to emenate a large green light from the core in the chest. A handle emerges and if pulled out by Hyakuzor, light trails out the handle and when fully removed it forms into a high frequency Sword that can slice even the toughest of metals like a hot knife through butter. *Hyaku-Beam: Green energy charges in the head piece of Hyakuzor and blasts forth. *Omni-Driver: Drains a lot of the pilot's energy and charges the jeweled core in Hyakuzor's chest. A massive green beam blasts from the jeweled core in hopes of utterly destroying the enemy. The blast is so powerful that contact will instantly break down what it contacts into its original state and burn it away. (Ex: Striking a building would blast it back down into the tiny atoms that made it up and then eliminate them one by one.) Lovely Hyakaiser Height: ??? Weight: ??? Information: The new defender for Hyakuji is here! Started from plans given to Ayumi Hitagawa by Japan's Dannar Base she sought out to make another ultimate God of Steel hoping to rival or surpass the power of Hyakuzor in the event a crisis came too much for even Overboost Mode to overcome. However, unable to finalize the project to her goals she entruste the skeletal frame and design plans to Lillian Arion to finish. Months of work and research ultimately perfecting what Ayumi began and adding her own twists of perfection, Lovely Hyakaiser. Hyakaiser is a robot designed to knowingly defy logical means. It uses a custom designed system that Lillian modified from Hyakuzor's Overboost Mode. Hyakaiser is the Super Robot of Love and as such draws upon and derrives all its power from the love of its pilot. The mecha is fitted to require two pilots and will only activate when piloted by a Couple (traditionally Male and Female with some level of love-related feelings between them). The cockpit is merged and is arranged rather odd so that when both are seated within the Male and Female Pilots will be seated close together the woman before the man seated between his legs, their bodies pressed together but with the seat of the male's raised and moved just a bit so his head is level to the woman's shoulder allowing him to see past to the various consoles. The Male Pilot of the duo controls Hyakaiser's movement and combat actions and thus grasps dual control sticks on each side of the cockpit to command it. Meanwhile, in front of the Female Pilot rests a large keyboard-like console where they handle the task of regulating and controlling Hyakaiser's power along with defensive actions. Hyakaiser also has specially designed skin-tight pilot suits of a black and red design that are fitted so that the emotional feelings of the pilots are picked up by and drawn upon Hyakaiser. Believed to truly rival or surpass Hyakuzor as planned, Lovely Hyakaiser stands as a unique entry to Hyakuji's array of originally designed robots. Hyakaiser can only activate through a special preset catch phrase. The Female Pilot must shout, "Our lives, our love and all our power!" followed by the Male Pilot adding afterwards, "Lovely Hyakaiser, Awaken!" Typical Super Robot Theme Song: -Sorario Days by Nakagawa Shouko Attacks: (NOTE: All attacks must be shouted to activate) *Burning Kaiser Knuckle: By coverting love energy to power Hyakaiser can errupt either or both of its fists engulfing them in flames. This can be used to either make a close range super-heated punch or by punching long range can send forth the gathered fire in the shape of Hyakaiser's fist in a sort of pseudo-rocket punch. *Heated Kaiser Kick: Similar to the previous move this attack ignites afire one or both of Hyakaiser's legs as it can then use them to execute powerful kicking attacks. *Loving Barrier: A defensive ability activated by the Female Pilot, this move expands Hyakaiser's energy in the form of blue field nullifying everything and protecting Hyakaiser and anything it includes within the barrier from harm. *Love Love Revolution: One of Hyakaiser's most potent attacks. After igniting both legs afire the mecha performs a sliding kick popping the enemy up into the air before boosting after it and criss-crossing the unit repeatedly back and forth with a combo of flying kicks ultimately delivering a final flip kick to blast its prey back down to the ground. *Lovely Deflection: An additional defensive skill activated by the female pilot. By calling the name and calculating the trajectories of incoming attacks and projectiles, Hyakaiser's scarf springs to an almost sentient-like life whipping and flailing at command to deflect attacks. *Gorgeous Blaster: Charging energy to the red jewel in its chest, Hyakaiser unleashes a massive beam-based attack of typical Super Robot standard. *Eloping Lovers: Another defensive move activated by the Female Pilot, in an act of desperation to escape a losing situation Hyakaiser uses up a great deal of energy to teleport a few feet away from the danger. *Infinity Love Carnival: Hyakaiser's ultimate attack! Drawing to the very depths of its pilots emotions Hyakaiser converts all their power into energy and overloads its own systems allowing it surpass all logic and perform the impossible. What this attack specifically does is never certain and in rare cases it could spell sever harm for those using it... even death. Utilizing this attack requires new set of command phrases. Initiated much like activation the Female Pilot must speak first, "Giving everything of ourselves, our love is the ultimate power!" Followed by the Male Pilot adding, "Together there is nothing that our love cannot conquer!" At this point the cockpit modifies itself drastically. Moving and twisting so that the Female Pilot is now in a rather uncompromising "bent-over" position and the Male Pilot is in a rather "indecent position" bent close over the Female. A new set of control sticks emerge replacing the old ones and the duo must grasp them togther as they shout the following together, "These hands of ours are burning red! Their loud cry tells us to grasp happiness, Infinity Love Carnival!"